


How About A Demonstration?

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Evolve "Playthings" Gun Safety PSA Commercial
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to apologize, of course...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About A Demonstration?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/gifts).



A swift lecture on not messing with other people's things, and the offending objects locked away. Then the hard part.

'I'm sorry about that,' she says. She can still feel herself blushing.

'Oh, don't be.' Kyle's mom leans forward, conspiratorially. 'I just wish I had your guts. I'm too chicken to get one for myself.'

'I got mine online.' A crazy impulse makes her say, 'You can borrow one, if you'd like.'

'Kyle's at his dad's this weekend. How about a demonstration?' Lust and mischief are dancing in her eyes.

She catches her breath. 'It would be a pleasure. Literally.'


End file.
